Jungle Fury: Unicorn's Song
by ElementalStarRanger
Summary: RJ's sister comes to town, but everything is not as it seems. Dai Shi has been waiting, and now destiny is aboout to arrive. But is Dai Shi really as evil as he seems? And what will RJ do when he discovers a bond between his sister and his worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Power Rangers, only my OC's.**

A teenage girl looked at the pizza parlor. Jungle Karma Pizza; hmm, I could go for some pizza, she thought to herself. Then she walked inside.

A bell chimed, telling Lily that another customer had walked in. She glanced up from the cash register and saw a teenage girl, who looked to be about 19, look around the parlor and sit down at a table by herself. Lily thanked the patron she was ringing up, then grabbed her order pad and went over to the girl's table.

"Hi. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. May I take your order?" Lily asked the girl cheerfully. She felt a shiver run up her spine as the girl looked up at her and Lily saw her eyes; eyes that were a brilliant amethyst in color.

"Yeah. Um, can I get a small pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms, and pineapple chunks on it?" the girl asked. She looked back down at the menu. "Oh, and a Sierra Mist Free and a small order of breadsticks." Lily wrote down the order and walked back to the kitchen. RJ was just coming down the stairs when Lily entered the kitchen.

"Single order of breadsticks and a small pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms, and pineapple chunks," she said to Theo and Casey. Casey nodded and started to make the pizza, but paused when he saw that RJ had stopped dead in the middle of the stairs.

"Are you okay, RJ?" Casey asked, concerned. RJ started at the sound of his name.

"Uh, yeah. Hey Lily, what table is that pizza for?" he asked coolly.

"Table 12, RJ. Why do you ask?" Lily questioned.

"I want to see who ordered the pizza," RJ said as he moved toward the door.

"Just some girl. Long, dark hair; but she did have weird eyes." RJ paused and looked at Lily with an odd expression.

"What do you mean weird eyes?"

"Well, they…they were bright purple." RJ stopped abruptly, and then ran to the door. The others crowded around behind him as he looked out of the kitchen. RJ saw the girl who was sitting at table 12. He felt his heart beat wildly as he realized his suspicions as to who had shown up at his pizza parlor were confirmed.

"Who is it, RJ?" asked Theo quietly.

"It's my sister."

**Author's Note: Okay, so that was the first chapter, and yes I realize it was really short. But I'll try to make the next one's longer. Comment pleas, flames are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's.

The others hung back in surprise as RJ stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the girl's table.

"Arianna?" he asked gently. The girl looked at RJ, then jumped up and grabbed him in a hug. RJ grinned as Ari squealed in delight. "Come on back to the kitchen and we'll talk," he said happily. Ari nodded and grabbed her purse from the table. The others quickly backed away from the door as RJ and Arianna made their way back to the kitchen. RJ sighed in mock annoyance.

"Since these troublemakers will bug me to introduce you to them, I might as well get it done and over with. Ari, this is Casey, Theo, Lily, and Fran," he said as he pointed each one out to her. "Everyone, this is my little sister Arianna." Everyone said hi except Dominic.

"Sure, don't introduce me, RJ," he said sadly. Arianna laughed and gave him a hug.

"Why should he introduce you when I already know you?" she asked jokingly. Dom grinned and returned her hug. Neither they nor RJ noticed the looks that were exchanged between Casey, Lily, Theo, and Fran. "So, since when do you work in a pizza parlor, RJ?" Ari asked as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Well, I've worked in a pizza parlor since I bought the pizza parlor," RJ answered lightly. Ari gasped.

"What? You own this place?" she asked in disbelief. RJ nodded.

"Yup. And I live in the loft upstairs. Which I would be happy to show you," he said. Ari followed him upstairs.

"I guess RJ is glad to see his sister," Casey said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but why didn't he tell any of us that he even had a sister?" asked Lily. "I mean, I know it's not any of our business, but…he could have told us." Everyone looked at Dom.

"Dom. You seemed to know exactly who Arianna was. And she sure did know you," said Casey. Dom's face flushed as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Well, uh, you see…look, RJ didn't want the fact that he had a little sister to be common knowledge," he said quietly. Casey shared a confused look with the others. Dom saw the looks and sighed. "Look, I can't tell you right now, but I can later tonight. After we close for the night. Okay?" The others nodded and got back to work.

Upstairs, Arianna looked around in awe as RJ got them both some drinks.

"I still can't believe you own this place," she said as she examined the loft. She accepted a glass of orange juice from RJ and took a sip.

"Yeah, it's a great place. But…you know you could have been here when I first bought it," RJ said quietly. Ari sighed and turned away.

"I had to go, RJ. You know that," she said sadly. "And you know that I missed you. I didn't have my big brother around to keep my spirits up."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ari looked back at RJ and set down her glass. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet bag. She looked at RJ again, and then emptied the bag's contents into the palm of her hand. A clear stone, about the size of a quarter, lay on her hand. But as she held it, small specks of silver and purple light began to shine from the stone. RJ gasped. "The Mystic Star. I can't believe you found it. _Where_ did you find it?" he asked in amazement. Ari looked at the star, and then put it back in the bag and into her pocket.

"In a cove on the coast of Ireland. I felt its presence when I was in the country."

"What on earth were you doing in Ireland?" RJ asked incredulously. Arianna gave a small smile.

"Oh, just a few things I had to attend to. Anyway, when I felt the Star's magic, I stayed longer so as to find it." Her voice turned serious. "RJ, the Star has power beyond belief. I must know, what is the status of Dai Shi?" RJ sighed.

"Dai Shi has been freed. My students and I have been fighting him since then. Ari…" RJ paused. "Ari, Master Mao is dead." Arianna stared at him in shock.

"Dead?" Tears filled her eyes. "H-how?" she asked quietly.

"Jarrod was replaced by Casey as a guardian. In his anger, Jarrod accidentally released Dai Shi, and was in turn possessed by him. Once in control, Dai Shi murdered Master Mao." Arianna sat down in RJ's chair.

"I- I can't believe he's gone." She closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she reopened them. "I must pay my respects." She looked at RJ. "Will you come with me?' RJ nodded.

"Of course. We can leave right now if you wish," he offered in a kind voice. Arianna nodded in silence and grabbed her purse. Together they went back downstairs.

"Hey guys, we'll be back in a little while," RJ said to the others as they left JKP. Casey stared after them,

"Was Ari crying?" he asked. Dom nodded sadly.

"RJ must have told her about Master Mao." Lily looked confused.

"But, why would that upset her so much? I mean, she couldn't have known him that well." Dom checked to see that RJ and Ari were gone.

"Since they both left, I don't' have to wait to tell you about Ari."

"So, what's up with her?" asked Theo.

"Well…."

Dai Shi opened his eyes. With a growl, he started to pace around his throne room.

"Dai Shi, what is the matter?" asked Camille worriedly. She hoped he wasn't planning on destroying her.

"A new presence has come to the area. I sense great power." With a growl, he turned to Camille.

"It is with the Wolf Master. Follow them, and when you get the chance, attack." Camille bowed and hurried away. With a sigh, Dai Shi sat on his throne. What he hadn't told Camille was that he knew exactly what the power was. The oldest animal spirit of all was within his grasp.

**Author's Note: So, we find out a little of what Arianna's been up to, but only enough to pique the curiosity of the readers. Of course, the bad guy has entered, and it look's like he's got something up his sleeve. But what is it? And are his intentions really as dark as they seem? Comment please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's.**

"So, Arianna is RJ's little sister by seven years. RJ and I were best friends at the Pai Zhuq Academy. One day, when we were eleven years old, RJ and I were practicing in the courtyard. Master Finn had come to visit and speak with Master Mao on how RJ was doing. He just happened to bring Ari with him, who was only four years old at the time," began Dom as the group gathered close in the kitchen.

"Now, the move RJ and I were practicing was rather hard, being of the expert level. Master Finn, Master Mao, and Arianna were watching us as we continued. And as most little siblings do, Ari wanted to be just like her big brother. RJ was doing the move and had made only a couple of mistakes. Ari walked over to him and asked him to watch her. She did the move exactly like RJ except for one difference: she had no mistakes. Her technique was perfect. Masters Mao and Finn were amazed."

"Well, needless to say, Arianna was enrolled in Pai Zhuq immediately. She sailed through the Academy without any problems. By the time she was 12, RJ and I were 19 and were just catching up to Ari in our studies. But there was nothing else for Ari to learn."

"What? She learned everything there was to learn by the time she was 12?" asked Theo in disbelief. He and the others simply couldn't believe it. No one was that good.

Dom nodded his head. "Yep, so she made a very odd request for a 12 year-old. She asked to take her Master's test in order to get her stripes."

"What? But, the Masters didn't let her, right?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, and wouldn't she need a Master to fight? Who was the Master who trained her?" asked Theo as he started to fill a pizza order.

"Master Mao himself taught Arianna. He taught her everything he knew and more. And when it came time to try for her stripes, Master Mao was the one who tested her."

"Well, then she must not have gotten them then," stated Lily as she helped Theo. Dom shook his head.

"Actually, she did get them. It was amazing to watch. Back then, tests were held in the main courtyard and everybody could watch as long as they didn't interfere. Master Finn was practically nervousness personified as Arianna and Master Mao fought. But even he wasn't as nervous as RJ was."

"But anyway, Ari took a couple of hard hits, but in the end she defeated Master Mao and earned her stripes. Thus become the youngest Master ever known." The group waited, but Dom said no more.

"Wait, but that still doesn't explain why RJ didn't tell us he had a sister," complained Fran.

"Yeah, and what was her animal spirit?" asked Lily eagerly.

"Well, think of it this way. Imagine the kind of power Ari must have in order for her to obtain her Master's stripes at the age of 12. And that ties into your question, Lily. It was Ari's spirit animal that gave her so much power. Her spirit animal was…" he paused and took a drink of soda. He laughed as four towels were hurled at his head.

"Just tell us," Casey demanded.

"Okay, okay. Ari's spirit animal is the unicorn."

Arianna knelt at the temple altar in the Pai Zhuq Academy. Outside, RJ kept watch silently. He knew his sister needed this time alone. She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Master. If I was, I could have saved you," she whispered.

"No, it was my time, young one." Ari gasped and opened her eyes. Standing before her was the image of Master Mao. Tears threatened to overflow as she stared at her dead teacher.

"Oh Master Mao. I'm so sorry," she cried out. Master Mao gave a sad smile.

"Dear one, you could not have saved me. It was my time to join the spirit world. And besides, Dai Shi was too strong to be defeated, even by you." Arianna looked away.

"I still should have been here," she said quietly. Master Mao stepped closer. Ari gasped again as he touched her shoulder.

"You are here now, my student. That is all that matters. Besides, the Rangers need your help. Dai Shi, by possessing Jarrod, binds some of his own power. While in a mortal body, he cannot use the full extent of his might. In this way, you might be able to help." He pulled Ari to her feet and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are a grown woman now, Arianna. No longer are you the innocent child you once were. And you can control your power in able to protect yourself unlike so long ago," he said gently.

Ari's eyes hardened as her memory took her back to that fateful day.

**_Flashback_**

_Arianna, RJ, and Dom where practicing just outside of the Pai Zhuq Academy. Ari was only seven years old, and the boys were 14. Suddenly, one of Dai Shi's generals appeared out of nowhere. He was there in an attempt to free his master. With a growl, he charged toward the kids._

_ Giving startled yells, the young students started to run back to the Academy. With a painful cry, Ari fell as her ankle twisted beneath her. RJ turned to run back to his sister._

_ "Run and get help," he shouted to Dom. Dom kept running to the Academy as RJ ran back to his sister. But the monster got to her before him._

_ With a triumphant shout, he grabbed her and held her captive. RJ burned with anger and fear at the sight of his little sister struggling against the monster's grip._

_ "Let her go!" he yelled and charged the monster. It laughed and swatted him aside with little effort. Just then, Master Mao and Master Finn arrived outside of the Academy. But they didn't attack for fear of hurting Arianna_

_._

_ "Release Dai Shi or I will kill the girl!" the monster shouted. He tightened his grip and Arianna let out a pained whimper as several of her ribs cracked under the pressure._

_ Suddenly, she began to glow with a silver aura. The monster gave a startled shout and let go of Ari. The aura leapt from Ari's body and formed her spirit animal. A large silver unicorn materialized, its shining eyes the exact same color as Arianna's. With a thunderous call, the unicorn charged the monster, who began to run from the creature. A bolt of silver energy edged in violet struck the monster from the unicorn's horn, and the monster was destroyed. After cantering around Arianna, who had fallen to the ground, the spirit faded away._

_ Master Mao and Master Finn ran to Ari's side, but RJ beat them. Carefully, he lifted up Ari's head from the earth. Her eyes fluttered open._

_ "Are you okay, RJ?" she asked faintly. Silently he nodded as tears formed in his eyes. Arianna sighed. "Good." And with that whisper she fainted clean away._

**_End flashback_**

"Yes, I can control my power now. But Master, how can I help? Jarrod-" she cut herself off. Master Mao nodded sadly.

"Yes, I know he was your student for some time. But that in itself is dangerous. Perhaps Dai Shi did not search his mind for you before. But now he will have surely sensed your presence, and it won't be long before he knows who you are." Master Mao began to fade away.

"No! Don't leave!" cried out Arianna. Master Mao gave one last smile.

"Be careful, Master Argent. Your fate is surely almost upon you." And then he disappeared. With a sob, Arianna collapsed to the ground.

"But I don't know what to do, Master. I simply don't know what to do."

**Author's Note: Another chapter, another part of the story. So there's something up with Ari, and Master Mao obviously knows what that is. Anyway, we found out why RJ is so protective of Ari, and we add another piece to the puzzle. But now there are more questions. What are your questions? Comment please, flames are accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's.**

"Are you okay?" asked RJ gently. Arianna nodded as she wiped tears away from her cheeks. He wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug. "How 'bout we go visit someone who can cheer you up?" She gave him a confused look.

"Who?" But RJ just smiled and led her away from the temple. They got into the company jeep, done up in zebra stripes with Jungle Karma Pizza painted on the door, and drove off. Little did they know that Camille followed them, careful to stay out of sight.

Ari's confusion strengthened as RJ drove to the beach. Brother and sister walked down the shore toward a small cove that was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why.

Once in the cove, RJ led her to a small beach hut that was only a hundred yards from the high water mark. RJ stopped and turned to Arianna.

"Stay out here. I'll be right back." And with that he walked into the hut. Not even a minute later he returned, followed by a tall man with long, ash blond hair and warm brown eyes. Those eyes widened as the man caught sight of Ari.

"Dad!" Arianna cried as she threw herself into his arms. Pai Zhuq Master Finn gave a hearty laugh as his daughter enveloped him in a bear hug. He returned the hug as he sent a grin to RJ over Arianna's head.

"My, my. How you've grown, dear girl. You must be at least five inches taller since last I saw you," he said as he leaned back to look Ari in the eyes. She grinned.

"No, just three." She turned to stare at RJ accusingly. "How come you didn't tell me we were coming to see Dad?" she demanded. RJ chuckled.

"And miss seeing the look on your face when you saw him? No chance. Besides, you would have been nervous the entire ride over here." Arianna let go of her father and gave RJ a tight hug.

"Thanks, bro," she whispered.

"Well, look what we have here," said a female voice sarcastically. The small family whipped around to see Camille striding toward them, followed be at least thirty Rinshi. Soon, they were completely surrounded with no hope for escape.

"Two Pai Zhuq masters and a little girl. This is so sweet, it makes me want to puke," Camille said nastily. "Rinshi, attack!"

RJ and Master Finn moved in front of Arianna in order to protect her, but they were soon too busy fighting to stay between the Rinshi and her. Without hesitation, Ari took on ten Rinshi at once and was soon proving herself in battle.

Without their noticing, the hopping Rinshi moved the three family members away from each other, but mostly RJ and Master Finn were unable to get to Arianna. Camille laughed as Ari took a blow to her side. But she scowled as Arianna jumped back to her feet and took out all of the Rinshi she was fighting with a single move.

By this time RJ and Master Finn had made their way back to each other, but were still unable to get to Ari.

"We have to help Ari," said RJ to his father as he kicked away a Rinshi.

"I know, but there are too many of these cursed Rinshi between her and us," replied Master Finn as he went back to back with his son and fought off the warriors.

Camille growled and shifted into her beast form.

"You may have defeated the Rinshi, girl, but let's see how you do against a real warrior," she said and rushed at Arianna. Ari blocked each of Camille's attacks with no problem, and soon was attacking the chameleon herself. Suddenly, she cried out as Camille got a lucky blow past Arianna's defenses and slammed a punch into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Camille kicked at Ari, sending her flying backward.

She cackled evilly, but her laughter was cut short as Casey, Theo, Lily, and Dominic showed up. Camille hissed at Arianna.

"Mark my words, little girl, this is not the end between us," she said and then faded away. RJ and Master Finn rushed over to where Ari was getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" RJ asked worriedly. Arianna nodded.

"Yeah, just a little winded. She got a lucky blow past my defenses. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I took a lot worse from Master Mao in training." She winced as she straightened and her ribs protested. "Of course, that was a few years ago." She saw the dubious looks her father and brother were giving her.

"Don't worry, I really will be okay. I've kept up my training. It's just been a while since I've been in an actually fight." She sighed when she could see that neither of them was going to leave her alone.

"Fine. I already know what you're going to say. I'll go back to the pizzeria and rest for a while. I'll be back to normal in no time, okay?" she asked tiredly. RJ grinned at the look on her face.

"Of course that will be just fine. And while you're there, we can catch up on old times."

"Wonderful," grumbled Arianna, but beyond that she didn't complain. Her side really was hurting her. She glanced up at the four Rangers. "Good thing you four showed up. It might have been bad if you hadn't." They nodded in agreement. With the help of her family, she made her way to Master Finn's hut. RJ turned to speak to his students.

"You four go back to the parlor. Fran will need help, and Dad and I can handle Ari for now," he said.

"But what if Camille shows up again?" protested Casey.

"I don't think she will. That was merely a test, to keep us on our toes. Which means that if there is an attack in the city, I need you guys ready to handle it, okay?" They nodded, and left for the pizzeria. RJ sighed as he watched them go, and then turned and went into the hut.

"Master, I have failed you," said Camille as she knelt before Dai Shi.

"No, you did not. Thanks to you, I have confirmed what I suspected. Another Master has come to Ocean View," he said triumphantly. Camille looked up at him in confusion.

"Master?" she asked doubtfully. And then it dawned on her. The only one who could be the new master was… "The girl?" she demanded. Dai Shi smiled, amused.

"Yes Camille, the girl is none other than Master Argent. I have waited many years to meet the next Master who housed that particular animal spirit."

"What happened to the last?" asked Camille. Dai Shi turned his memory to the last unicorn master.

_***Flashback***_

_ Dai Shi was meditating in the Sacred Forest. He was not the black dragon, but rather the white. He had yet to fall from grace. Footsteps sounded from behind him. He turned and smiled as he met the violet gaze of a young woman._

_ "Dai Shi, are you going to sit here all day?" she asked teasingly. She brushed back a stray lock of midnight black hair from her face. Dai Shi chuckled lightheartedly._

_ "I don't know. Why, were you planning on joining me?" he teased right back. The woman laughed, her musical voice sending thrills of joy down the back of his spine._

_ "Silly, I was asking because you seemed to have forgotten that tonight is the ceremony, and we must get ready." Dai Shi grinned and got to his feet._

_ "Now, how could I have forgotten that tonight was the ceremony? We have been waiting for this day for a long time." He gazed lovingly at the woman as he followed her out of the forest toward the Temple. She turned to look back at him, and he could see the love in them, just as he was sure she could see the love in his._

_ "Oh, Dai Shi, we have waited for a long time. Perhaps too long," she said seriously. He stepped up to her and held her face in his hands._

_ "You weren't ready, and that was okay. I understand. This is a big commitment. But now it's here, and I know you and I can do this." She looked up into his face, searching for something in his face. She seemed to find it, and nodded._

_ "Right, we can do this." And with that she started back to the Temple. He stood still and watched her go. The woman was extraordinary. Her skill in battle was unmatched, and yet she had a heart big enough for the world and more. Was it any wonder he had fallen for her completely?_

_ He started to follow, but suddenly there was a roar of fury, and he whipped around to see an army of darkness charging from the forest! He turned back to run toward the Temple. The love of his life turned as well, but back toward the army._

_ "NO! Run, hurry, run!" he shouted, desperate that she reach safety. But she stood her ground, a glint of determination in her eyes._

_ "My love, we cannot allow them to take our home," she said to him. He stopped by her side, pleading to her to go to safety, but she would not listen. Finally, he gave up, seeing that it was useless._

_ "If you will not go, then I will stay, and we will fight together," he said. She sent a bright smile at him, and then the battle began._

_ Everything was so confused. Before too long he was separated from his love, and he fought like something possessed to get back to her. He was almost to her side when he heard her cry out. He watched in horror as his love was struck to the ground by a giant being, one made entirely of dark and evil magic. He heard a scream echo in his ears, one that made the blood in his veins curdle at the pure fury and loss in it. He was unaware that it was he who screamed._

_ The next thing he remembered was kneeling by her side. The dark army was gone, destroyed in his desperation to reach her side. He gently picked her up in his arms as he cried and tried to wake her. His heart fluttered with joy as she stirred and opened her eyes._

_ "Oh, my love, I thought I had lost you," he started to say, but he stopped as he saw the overwhelming pain in her deep amethyst eyes. She weakly smiled, but it turned into a wince._

_ "My love, I am sorry that I cannot remain with you," she whispered. He shook his head._

_ "No, no, no, no. You can't leave me. Please, I don't think I could go on without you," he whispered harshly. She smiled at him, but it was a shadow of its former glory, darkened by pain and weariness._

_ "I'm sorry, Dai Shi, that I can not stay, and…bring our son into the world." Her breath began to quicken as death approached. "I love you, and always will." And then her eyes went blank; her muscles slack. Dai Shi howled with pain and grief as he cradled the dead body of his love, the unicorn master, in his arms._

_***End Flashback***_

"That is none of your concern. Watch her, and tell me what you see. Soon, I will make my move," Dai Shi said. Camille bowed and left the room. Dai Shi sighed. It had been a long time since he had looked at the long-ago memory. His heart, or what was left of it, throbbed painfully.

_'If you loved her so, why did you do what you did?' _asked a voice in his mind. He growled in frustration as his host spoke up.

_'I did it to become powerful enough to destroy the one who was responsible for her death. Now leave me alone, mortal.' _But Jarrod continued on.

_'Surely you must have realized that she wouldn't have wanted you to do that.'_

_ 'And what would you know about that?'_ demanded Dai Shi. _'She was gone, dead in my arms. And I would never get the chance to see her again, or our son.' _But even the thought of his unborn son brought a whole new wave of grief and anger, and the only thing he knew what to do with was the anger. With a roar of anger, he jumped out of his throne and ran out of the temple.

He went to the training yard, where a bunch of Rinshi were hopping about and sparring against each other. He took his anger out on them, destroying them with a savage energy. Finally, they were all gone, and he had nothing left to hit. With a scream filled with pain and grief, he fell to his knees and struck the ground.

Standing on a high ledge, Grizzaka watched with interest. He wondered what on earth, or not, could cause Dai Shi such pain. He turned away. But whatever it was, it would pay to find out. Such a weapon would be useful to overthrow Dai Shi.

Author's Note: So another chapter, and this one was really long! But what did you think? I thought it was a pretty cool twist to add in the fact that Dai Shi wasn't always evil, and there was a reason for his becoming so. I'll try to post again soon. Comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's and the plot.**

Ari sat on her father's couch as he made a pot of tea.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked RJ for the tenth time. Arianna sighed impatiently.

"Yes, RJ. I'm fine. My ribs hurt a little, but it's nothing I can't handle. The next time you ask me, I'm going to throw you in the ocean to swim with the sharks," she threatened. Master Finn smiled as he handed his two children each a cup of tea.

"I'm sure I could arrange something if you wish," he offered to his daughter as he sipped his own cup.

"Hey! No helping her! She usually beats me on her own. I've got no chance for success if you two team up," RJ complained. Ari just laughed, but winced as the movement caused a sharp pain in her bones. Quickly she sipped the tea, then sighed as the healing broth slid down her throat. The sharp pain immediately eased into a dull ache, and she sighed again in relief.

"So, how was your time away from home?" asked Master Finn as he sat down next to her.

"It was awesome. Of course I missed you guys and the others, but I had a lot of fun. There were times when I wished I had never left Ocean Bluff, but they were few and far between. Usually only when I got homesick," explained Ari. "I made some new friends. They really helped me out when I was trying to find the Dragon Star." Master Finn sat up straighter.

'You found it?" he asked, surprised. Arianna looked at him sheepishly. She hadn't had time to tell him, what with Camille attacking and all.

"Yeah. Off the coast of Ireland." She didn't have to ask if he wanted to see it. Carefully, she pulled the bag out of her pocket and handed it to her father. He took it out and held it, a look of awe on his face. It stayed clear, however, until he handed it back to Ari. Then, just like at JKP, the crystal shined with silver and violet lights.

"Hmm. It seems that your animal spirit is in tune with the Star. Have you been able to use its power?" he asked. In the back of his mind, he felt a strange foreboding. There was something he should be remembering. Something about the Star's power, and about those who could summon it. Arianna shook her head.

"No. I haven't even tried. I have no desire for its power." A strange look came over her face. "But…this may sound crazy, but sometimes, when I'm holding it…I hear a song. Actually, its just a tune, and though I know I've never heard it before, it's…it's familiar. As if I dreamed of it. Or dreamed of it in a dream." Her voice took on a dreamy quality to it, as if she were in a trance. RJ was about to talk to her when Master Finn grabbed his arm, shaking his head to signal to stay quiet.

"Ari, can you remember the song?" he asked softly. His daughter was staring into the Star's depths, as if she could see another world within its crystal structure. Ari started to hum a tune, sad and haunting; it stirred emotions in RJ and Master Finn that they knew didn't belong to them, but they felt them none the less. Then, to their surprise, she started to sing softly, and the words shocked them both.

"_You are my one true love._

_ The only one I can see._

_ Don't you understand?_

_ You're the other half of me._

_ "Listen to the song I'm singing,_

_ I sing it only for you._

_ Always I'll stay by your side,_

_ Always my love will remain true._

_ "No matter what happens,_

_ Whether we are separated my land or fate._

_ My soul and heart will only be yours,_

_ You will be my only mate._

_ Listen well, my darling, my love._

_ This song against the shadows is light._

_ Listen and know I love you,_

_ Be it sunny day or moonlit night._

_ "You are my one true love._

_ My spirit calls across the land._

_ Answer my call, my darling,_

_ And return to me to take my hand."_

Master Finn paled as he realized what the song meant. Then suddenly Ari cried out, and he leapt to her side.

"Ari? Ari what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, staring at him but not seeing him.

"Something…something's wrong. He's not here. He promised me he always would be here when I woke up. And…and I can't find him. Why isn't he here?" she asked desperately, starting to shake. RJ stared at her, terrified.

"Who? Who isn't here, Ari?" Master Finn asked, but afraid that he already knew the answer.

"_Him_. My partner, my playmate. The other half of my mysteries. My _soulmate_. He's supposed to be here, and he isn't. Why not? Why didn't he isn't he here like he promised?" she asked, her voice getting more and more desperate. She screamed again, and flinched as if someone was about to strike her. "All I can see is shadows. He's supposed to be the light, and keep the shadows away from me. I'm so scared. _Dai Shi! Where are you?_" she screamed, and then fainted.

"_Dai Shi! Where are you?" _The call echoed in his mind, and Dai Shi collapsed to his knees when he heard it. His aura, which still surrounded him, flashed white before turning black again. He felt the bond between them, unfinished as it was, strengthening, pulling him toward her.

"My love," he murmured. He slowly got to his feet. He couldn't deny it. The part of him that was reaching for her was too strong. He hurried back into the temple and changed into more…human, attire. Quickly and quietly, he snuck out of the temple, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him.

Camille stared after her master's retreating form.

"Now what's gotten into him?" she asker herself. Determined to find out, she disappeared and followed him.

Grizzaka, however, did not. He smiled to himself, and then started to prepare for his plans. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. And if his suspicion was correct, he knew that there was someone out there who he could use to cause Dai Shi great pain, if used the right way. With a small chuckle, he too left the temple to prepare himself and gather allies.

RJ stared at Ari with horror.

"Dai Shi?" he finally managed to choke out. Master Finn checked to make sure that Ari was okay before returning to his seat.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's her soulmate, RJ," he pointed out.

"But…but…_Dai Shi?"_ RJ asked incredulously. Dai Shi, the spirit who had murdered Master Mao. The same spirit who had kidnapped RJ and tried to take his animal spirit. Dai Shi, who was currently trying to take over the world and kill everyone who was human. "why him? How?"

Master Finn sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We should get her to JKP. The others need to hear this, or they'll never understand. And I'll call the other Masters. They should know what's going on."

Not an hour later, the Rangers and Masters were gathered in the loft above the pizzeria, while Ari was put to bed in a spare room.

"Okay, so what's going on Master Finn?" asked Casey. He was worried about RJ. The Wolf Master just sat in his chair and stared at the TV. Master Finn sighed.

"There is a story you need to hear. Very few know of it, let alone have heard it. Please, sit." Everyone but Master Swoop sat. The Rangers stared at Finn nervously, trying to figure out what he was about to tell them.

"What's wrong, Finn? You look like you've seen a ghost," remarked Master Phant.

"Your heartbeat indicates that something is troubling you," commented Master Swoop. Master Finn sighed again.

"Yes, something is troubling me. Now listen. The story explains everything." He took a deep breath. "Once, long, long ago, Dai Shi was not evil." The Rangers gasped as they heard this. It went against everything they had been taught. Everything they had witnessed. Dai Shi's evil could not be contested.

"But Master Finn, Dai Shi murdered Master Mao. Of course he's evil," protested Theo.

"I didn't say he wasn't evil now. I said that a long time ago, Dai Shi was a well-respected member of the Pai Zhuq. In fact, his very animal spirit was different. Back then, he was the white dragon."

"You see, this was back when the animal spirits were first joined to human bodies," Master Phant continued the story. He had a feeling where this was going. "They were as one, not two separate spirits in one body, but completely and utterly one. Dai Shi was as such. Back then, he was good, and fought for the light."

"It wasn't until one fateful day that he summoned the shadows into his soul," said Master Swoop. "For, you see, Dai Shi had a mate. And on the very day that they were to be bonded to each other for all eternity, an army of darkness attacked them and the temple where they lived." The Rangers sucked in a shocked breath. They knew just how strong the mate-bond was, even when it was unfinished.

"It's said that a creature of pure evil attacked Dai Shi's mate and, though she was a powerful warrior, dealt a fatal wound to her," continued Master Finn. "Dai Shi destroyed the dark army in his desperation to reach her, but arrived to late. She died in his arms, and so did their unborn son." Lily gasped, tears flowing freely down her face. Theo hugged her, and she turned to cry on his shoulder. His own eyes held unshed tears. Casey stared at RJ, trying to imagine a world without him, and couldn't. He had yet to reveal his feelings to the wolf, but he didn't think he could ever live without him.

"What happened?" croaked Lily, her voice filled with tears.

"Dai Shi was consumed with grief. He tracked the army back to its maker, and found that it had been a human wizard, devoured by darkness, and jealous of the Pai Zhuq's power, who had sent the army to destroy the temple. When the council refused to pass judgment on the wizard, he went mad. His very spirit changed, maddened with grief over the loss of its mate. In his desperation for vengeance, Dai Shi called on the very forces that had killed his mate. He knew that he needed more power to destroy the wizard, but the forces he called were of the blackest evil. Rather than fight it, he gave in to the shadows, and the white dragon became the black," said Master Swoop. He looked over at Master Finn. "You think she's the one?"

Master Finn nodded. "Dai Shi destroyed the wizard, but wasn't sated. He blamed all of humanity for his mate and unborn son's deaths. He believed that if the humans had only killed the wizard themselves, then they would have lived. And that is who the Great Beast War was started," concluded Master Finn.

"But…what does that have to do with Ari?" asked Dom. He knew that it had to do with RJ's sister. It was the only reason RJ would be like he was.

"Dai Shi's mate….was the unicorn master."

Arianna slowly woke up. Her head was pounding, and she felt as if she had been run over with a tractor trailer. Or a dozen.

But she felt something tugging her outside. Not physically, but spiritually and mentally. She felt…incomplete.

Slowly, she got out of bed and made her way to the window. For some reason she couldn't name, she felt the need to be secretive. Once she climbed down the fire escape and stood in the alley, she turned south and started walking toward the park.

She stopped by a huge oak tree, off the walking path, and waited. For what, she didn't know.

"You came." Ari started and looked to her left, where Jarrod stepped out of the shadows. Instead of his usual black fur cloak, he was dressed in black dress pants and a black cotton shirt. Ari sucked in a shocked breath.

"Jarrod," she whispered. And then she remembered. "Dai Shi," she said accusingly. He stepped forward, and she stepped back. She was surprised to see the hurt that flashed across his face when he read the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said quietly.

"Then what do you want?" she demanded. But she felt that strangeness again. Unwillingly, she felt drawn to him. Not o Jarrod, who had been her student, but to the one who controlled his body.

"You don't know?" he asked softly. She shook her head, but started to tremble. This time when he stepped closer, she stayed still. Confusion and anger raging a bitter battle within her. 'You should. We are connected."

"No," she protested violently. But when he held out a hand to her, she shakily took it, and gasped as pure emotion overtook her. Joy, grief, anger, frustration, and sadness. All of these she felt from him. And one overwhelming emotion that shocked her. Pure and unrestrained love. Unbidden, her aura rose, and his responded. Black laced with white, his answered her call. And she remembered. "Where were you?" she demanded, her anger blocking all other feelings.

"Please, I can explain," Dai Shi tried to say, but she cut him off.

"You were supposed to be there. Each time I woke up, you were supposed to be there, and you _never were!_" she accused him. He flinched as her anger as she snatched her hand away. "And now you've killed Master Mao! How could you? He was my master, and taught me everything. He was like a second father to me, and you _killed him!"_ she screeched.

"I didn't know! I thought I had lost you forever! I didn't know you had returned. Locked in that box, I was half-dead. I was too weak to realize that you had been reborn," he said, trying to explain.

"So what? You're supposed to be a warrior of the Light, and instead you let the shadows take over your soul. You betrayed the Pai Zhuq," she said angrily. She turned away. "You betrayed me," she whispered.

"No," he said harshly as he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "I never betrayed you. I destroyed the ones responsible for your death, so long ago. But after I did. I felt no joy for having gotten my vengeance. All I could feel was grief for you. All I wanted to do was die, so I could join you in the Spirit Realm," he whispered. Ari looked up to see that he was crying.

Though she was angry with him, she couldn't stand the thought of him dying.

"No. You were not meant to die. But why did you turn on humanity? They were not at fault for a single man's choices," she pointed out. Dai Shi let go and turned away, ashamed of himself.

"I had summoned the shadows to help me get revenge. But after I did, I only wanted to die. But they wouldn't let me. They whispered dark things to me. Told me that it was all the humans' fault that you had died. They told me…that I couldn't die until I had exacted revenge on all who were responsible for your death." He closed his eyes. "I believed them. It was so much easier to listen to them and surrender to my anger than deal with my grief. But I failed, and the Pai Zhuq locked me away." He turned back to her. "But I don't want this anymore. I think…I think I never truly did."

"Dai Shi…" Ari whispered. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you strong enough to regain your true form?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet. But I have been gathering strength," he said. He hung his head. "But not as I should. I use the fear of these humans to strengthen myself, but I will no longer." He looked up. "I know that I've done far too many things in the name of the shadows, and I could never ask your forgiveness. But I want to return to the Light. To you. Please, will you at least not turn me away?"

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. I can't believe how this is going. What do you guys think? Please comment, and tell me what you think. Flames accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's and the plot.**

"Wait, so, if Ari has the unicorn spirit," started Theo.

"Then Ari is actually Dai Shi's soulmate?" finished Lily. Master Finn nodded. RJ got to his feet and started to pace angrily. Master Finn glanced at his son.

"Yes, that is what I suspect. And now that Ari has the Dragon Star-" he started to say.

"Wait," interrupted Master Swoop. "Arianna has the Dragon Star? You're sure?" he demanded. Master Finn nodded.

"I've seen it myself. It is the real thing," he said firmly.

"What's the Dragon Star?" asked Casey.

"The Dragon Star is said to be the ultimate symbol of Dai Shi's love for the unicorn master," explained Master Phant. "Legend has it that he created it as a token for her, a jewel of such beauty and power that he said only she outshone. It's said that only he or the unicorn master could use it's power, by using a single drop of blood, the holder was given complete control of the other's animal spirit, and thus immense power, to be used for only dire emergencies. Unfortunately, the jewel was in the temple was attacked, and afterward was stolen. The Pai Zhuq attempted to find it, but it was lost."

"The Star awakened Arianna's memories of her previous lives. I have a feeling that when she awakens, she will be drawn to Dai Shi, and thus into danger," admitted Master Finn. RJ, who had gone to check on his sister, ran into the room, complete panic on his face.

"Ari's gone!"

Arianna stared up into Dai Shi's eyes. Though it was Jarrod's body, it was Dai Shi she saw in those golden and black depths.

"Oh Dai Shi," she sighed and enveloped him in a hug. He held her tightly, his joy and love for her overwhelming them both. "How could I not? You're a part of me. Always have been, always will."

"Ari," he whispered. Almost unconsciously, he held her even more tightly. She tipped her head back, and accepted the kiss he gave her.

_Uh, no offense, but this could be troublesome in the future, _remarked Jarrod. He was happy that his teacher was with her soulmate, but was a little uncomfortable that said soulmate was in possession of his body at the moment. Dai Shi groaned, but ended the kiss.

"What..?" asked Ari, half afraid that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. Then she remembered that it was actually Jarrod's body she had kissed. She blushed. 'Uh, sorry Jarrod."

"This is so stupid. If only I was strong enough," complained Dai Shi angrily. Ari took his hand as they started to walk through the park.

"You will be. And soon. I can feel it. A few more days or so, and you can leave Jarrod and regain your true form," she said confidently. He hugged her tightly.

"I hope your right," he said, a little sadly.

"ARI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted a familiar voice. Ari and Dai Shi whirled to see the Rangers and Masters running toward them. RJ was in the lead, getting ready to attack Dai Shi.

"NO!" she shouted, and moved to intercept her brother. She cried out as his powerful kick landed on her already abused ribs, and something gave way. A sickening crack echoed, and Ari collapsed to the ground.

"Ari!" shouted RJ, Master Finn, and Dai Shi all at the same moment. RJ didn't know what hit him as Dai Shi slammed a fist into his face, sending him flying.

"You hurt her!" he shouted angrily at the Wolf Master, who was only semi-conscious. The Rangers and Masters formed a circle around RJ, protecting him from Dai Shi's wrath.

"Unhh," groaned Ari. Dai Shi was immediately at her side.

"Ari, Ari are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he held her hand. She looked up at him, and her pain-filled eyes were terrifyingly familiar to those he had seen almost a thousand years ago.

"I-I think so. But my ribs- I think some are broken," she whispered harshly, every breath igniting a fire in her side.

"Here, let me help you," he said softly. As he held her hand, a wave of energy left him and flowed down her arm, pooling in her ribs and side. She sighed with relief as she felt them heal. Dai Shi smiled with relief as well when he realized that she was okay. "Let me help you to your feet." He pulled her up, holding her steady when she wavered.

"Ari, are you okay?" asked Master Finn worriedly. Ari looked up and nodded to him, before glaring at her brother, who was also getting to his feet. She stormed over and slapped him across the face.

"If you ever try to hurt him again, I will personally tear your head from your body," she told him coldly. RJ grimaced and held his cheek.

"But-" he started to say. She slapped him across the other cheek.

"He's my mate, RJ. Deal with it. If you can't accept it, then you can't accept me," she told him just as icily. She turned to look at the others. "That goes for you too. Dai Shi is my mate, and anyone who has a problem with that better deal with it in private. Now excuse me, I need a drink." And with that she turned and headed to the water fountain.

Everyone stared after her, and then at Dai Shi when he chuckled.

"I'll say this for you, wolf. You've got guts for being her brother," he commented casually. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You'll all be happy to know that I'm giving up the fight. You win. I have no desire to destroy humanity. I…" he paused and looked away. "I'm ashamed of what I've done. I know you won't believe me, but I wasn't exactly sane when I started the Beast War so long ago. Losing her," her paused again and took a shuddering breath. "Losing her was like losing my heart and my animal spirit at the same time. It was like having them ripped apart and thrown to the wind like so many seeds. I…I went mad. I gave in to the lies the shadows told me. It was easier to take the path of anger rather than grief. And, I'm sorry."

The Rangers stared at him in shock and not a little distrust. However, they couldn't deny they saw with their own eyes the love he held for Ari. Casey was the first to speak.

"You killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. You've tried to kill us countless times, and have destroyed parts of the city. However, I can see that you tell the truth. I am not yet a Master, but I believe that you are choosing the right path, belated though it is. If you swear, right here, right now, that you will no longer attack us, the Pai Zhuq, and all of humanity, then I will accept that you are Ari's mate, and will not attack you."

Dai Shi bowed his head.

"I, Dai Shi, do so swear that I will not attack the Pai Zhuq, humanity, or the Power Rangers. This I do so swear by my animal spirit, the white dragon." He looked up. "I hope you believe me, because I mean every word. And as soon as I have the strength, I am giving Jarrod his body back, in order to regain my true form. Not so I can destroy the humans, but so that I can be with Ari in my own body. As Jarrod pointed out to me, three's a crowd." He straightened as he sensed another presence. "Come on out, Camille."

Camille shed her disguise and walked to Dai Shi.

"Dai Shi, is it true? You're giving up the fight?" she asked incredulously. Dai Shi nodded.

"And soon, within a matter of days, I will be strong enough to take my own form, and Jarrod will be free." He didn't miss the shine of hope that entered her eyes. "Yes, Camille. You will be able to be with Jarrod, as I know he wishes to be with you," he said softly. She smiled, and then turned to the Rangers.

"Well, I'm glad that I don't have to fight you anymore. To tell the truth, I was getting tired of losing," she said jokingly. Everyone but RJ laughed, who could only stare unbelievingly. It was all over, just like that? Surely there must be a catch.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the park, and the Rangers whirled around to see ten squads of Rinshi attacking the city.

"I knew it! This was just a trick of yours, wasn't it?" demanded RJ. But Dai Shi shook his head.

"I didn't summon those Rinshi. And look, they're slightly different from the ones I create. See? They have brownish-red uniforms instead of black. Those aren't my Rinshi," denied Dai Shi. Camille nodded.

"He's right. Those are definitely…wait! Those are the kind of Rinshi that Grizzaka summons!" she exclaimed. Dai Shi's face drained of color. He suddenly knew what was going to happen.

"Ari!" he yelled as he spun around, desperately looking for her. "Ari! Where are you?"

Arianna had just been getting a drink when the explosion sounded. It was so close that she was knocked to the ground. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled to her feet.

"Well, well, what have we here? A little girl all alone in the park," remarked a rough voice sarcastically. Ari looked up to see Grizzaka sneering down at her. She struggled against his grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She tried to kick him, but he only laughed at her as he forced her to walk toward the Rinshi.

"Ari! Where are you?" She looked and saw that Dai Shi was trying to find her.

"Dai Sh-" her scream was cut off as Grizzaka covered her mouth with one clawed hand. She struggled against him, trying desperately to escape.

Dai Shi finally caught sight of Ari, and his heart twisted with pain as he was her struggling against Grizzaka.

"ARI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The Rangers turned and gasped when they saw Grizzaka and Ari. "Grizzaka! Release her at once!"

But Grizzaka only laughed, turning to face Dai Shi while keeping a hold of Arianna.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to make me? I hold your soulmate prisoner, Dai Shi. What's to keep me from killing her this instant?" he asked mockingly. Dai Shi growled angrily.

"If you so much as pull a hair from her head, I will rip you limb from limb and feed the pieces to the hellhounds!" he threatened, his anger making his blood boil in his veins. He could feel both his own animal spirit and Jarrod's supporting him. The lion cared for Ari as well, even if it was not how Dai Shi cared. To Jarrod, Ari was a teacher and a friend; almost a sister.

Grizzaka chuckled and ran a claw across Arianna's neck, causing her to whimper in fear. She hadn't been this afraid since that day long ago when Dai Shi's general had held her prisoner. She struggled as hard as she could, but the bear was far stronger than her.

"You know what, Dai Shi? I think I'll keep little Ari here as my prisoner, to ensure you don't try to take over again. I'll destroy all the humans, and keep her as a pet afterward. Farewell, Dai Shi. Rangers. It's been a lovely day. Rinshi, attack!" he commanded. The Rinshi hopped forward, attacking Dai Shi and the Rangers as Grizzaka threw Ari over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"ARI!" shouted Dai Shi, Master Finn, and RJ at the same time. They struggled to get past the Rinshi, but they were stronger than Dai Shi's. By the time they had defeated the warriors, Grizzaka was gone, and so was Ari.

**Author's Note: Whoa. Even I wasn't expecting that. The story just started to write itself. I just happened to be the means by which it accomplished its goal. Anyway, tell me what you think. Flames accepted, as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's and the plot.**

"Ari!" shouted Dai Shi, rushing to the spot where Grizzaka had held her prisoner. But there was no sign of them. "NO!" he shouted to the sky and collapsed to his knees. "Grizzaka, you bastard! Bring her back! Bring her back or I'll kill you!" he pounded the ground with his fists until they were bloody and broken.

RJ stared at him, finally realizing that his worst enemy was truly in love with his sister. Even a blind man could see that. He stood behind Dai Shi and put a hand on his shoulder. Dai Shi looked up, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"Come. We need to regroup. This doesn't help Ari. If you truly care about her, then we must come up with a plan," the Wolf Master said quietly. Dai Shi nodded and wearily got to his feet. The Rangers and Masters gave him sympathetic looks as they headed back to JKP.

-O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

"Let me go!" shouted Ari as Grizzaka dragged her into a dark cavern. He ignored her protests and forced her into a small cell. Quickly he locked a special set of chains onto her wrists and ankles. The red opals flared to life, and Ari screamed in pain as her animal spirit was bound to her body. It wasn't that it was taken from her, but the exact opposite. She couldn't use any power from her spirit without feeling extreme pain. Grizzaka shoved a gag into her mouth, cutting her off mid-scream. Ari couldn't fight him off as he slid a collar around her neck, locking it in place with the red opal resting just beneath her chin, in the hollow of her throat. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Your friends can't find you here, girl. Not even Dai Shi knows of this place," he taunted her. He smirked at the fear in her eyes. "But don't worry. You won't be a prisoner for too long. By the blood moon tomorrow, I'll take your animal spirit and use it to secure the Dragon Star. Then its power will be mine, and I'll destroy the humans, including your pathetic brother." He laughed and let go. 'Until tomorrow, Master Argent." And then he was gone.

Ari thrashed against the chains for a few more minutes, but gave up once she realized that it was completely useless. She was trapped, and she could see no way out.

_Oh, Dai Shi. Where are you?_ She asked herself hopelessly.

_Our dragon will find us, Arianna, _murmured a soft and silvery voice. Ari just shook her head.

_I don't think so, Iris. He wasn't able to save us before. Grizzaka's too strong for even him,_ Ari thought sadly to the unicorn spirit.

_Don't give up hope, Ari. Between our dragon and the wolf, they will find us,_ insisted Iris.

_Maybe. But will it be in time?_ Asked Ari. Iris had no answer for that.

-O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

"Does anybody actually have a plan?" asked Camille when everyone regrouped back at JKP. Everyone just stared at her. She sighed impatiently. "I thought not. Okay, first things first, is it possible that there are other Power Rangers or something or we can call for help?"

"Well, the Overdrive Rangers might be able to help. They still have their powers. And the Mystic Rangers still can use their magic," offered RJ. Camille nodded.

"Okay, how about you go call them and ask them to come. We'll need every fighter we can get if we're to beat Grizzaka," she said.

"Ari mentioned that she made some friends over in Ireland. They might be able to help us. She said that they helped her find the Dragon Star," said Master Finn. Dai Shi's head popped up and he stared at the Shark Master.

"Ari found the Dragon Star? Where is it?" he demanded. Lily ran into Ari's room and brought the pouch out.

"Here. Um, she said she found it in a cave off the coast of Ireland," she said as she handed it to him. Dai Shi took out the crystal with shaking hands. The crystal immediately started to glow. Bright white specks of light floated in the crystal, shining brighter and brighter until everyone but Dai Shi had to avert their eyes.

Once the light faded away, the group gasped when they saw two people collapsed on the floor. Jarrod was the first to stir.

"Holy shit! That was…whoa," he mumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Jarrod?" whispered Camille, unable to believe her eyes. The Black Lion looked up and grinned at her.

"The one and only," he replied. She squealed and jumped into his arms. "Whoa! Ow, be careful. I'm not exactly in the best of shape right now. Wait. How's…?" The others stared as the other figure began to stir.

Very slowly, he got to his feet and stood unsteadily. His hair was dark auburn, and when he opened his eyes, the irises were a startling gold. He stared down at himself, taking in all 6'4" of himself, dressed in a pure white tunic and leggings. The Pai Zhuq insignia was embroidered in gold thread on the right shoulder, and his right forearm held the matching tattoo of a Pai Zhuq Master.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, his deep voice both familiar and strange to the Rangers. "it…it changed me back."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Master Draco," said another familiar voice. Dai Shi looked up to see Master Mao standing before him. Immediately, he knelt before the dead master.

"Master Mao, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for my crimes?" pleaded Dai Shi. He looked up. "I…I just want to make her happy. That's all I ever wanted. And without her, I was…I wasn't who I was meant to be. Please, I beg for your forgiveness." Master Mao smiled.

"The Dai Shi who was an enemy of the Pai Zhuq no longer lives. All I see before me is Master Draco, honored Pai Zhuq warrior and soulmate of Master Argent. You are forgiven, Dai Shi. Rise, and accept your place among the Pai Zhuq." Dai Shi rose to his feet, but couldn't look Master Mao in the eye.

"I failed her, Master Mao. Grizzaka took Ari captive, and I don't know what to do. Please, can't you help us?"

"I cannot. While I may speak to you, I am still but a spirit in this world. But I can give you this warning. Grizzaka plans to use the blood moon tomorrow night to bring about the end of humanity. Only you, Dai Shi, Master Draco, can stop him. Above all else, follow your heart. It will lead you down the right path." And then he was gone.

**Author's Note: Well, it's not as long as I'd like, but it should do for now. Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been having trouble getting what I want said put down, not to mention my computer's on the fritz. Anyway, I should be able to update again soon, I hope. Let me know what you think. As always, flames are accepted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Only my original characters and the plot.**

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Preparations for college have interfered with my schedule, but now we are back on track.**

The cell door clanged against the wall as it opened, and Ari looked up wearily. Grizzaka grinned at her, and she shuddered as he closed the door behind him.

"It's time to get ready, Maser Argent," he said darkly. Ari shivered in fear as he came toward her, something white within his hands as he reached up and undid the chains around her wrists.

Ari grunted as she fell to the ground, her arms and legs having gone numb hours before and were now unable to support her weight.

Grizzaka laughed and threw the length of white cloth at her. Ari caught it by instinct, and confusion washed over her as she unfolded it and found it to be a simple white dress.

"You have five minutes to get changed. I come back in five minutes whether you're done or not," he threatened as he turned back around and walked out of the room, the lock clicking shut behind him ominously.

_Why does he want me in this dress, Iris? _Ari asked the spirit as she got dressed as quickly as her numb limbs would let her. Scarcely ten seconds after she was done Grizzaka came back in. He looked her up and down, nodding in approval before grabbing her left wrist. Ari screamed into the gag as he twisted it to the point that it cracked, then threw her against the wall. Her head smashed into the wall, and she slumped to the ground, stunned.

"It's time to go to the temple, Master Argent. After all, we have an appointment to keep, don't we?" Grizzaka said as he unlocked the chains around her ankles and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked out of the cell.

Arianna could see only the rough cave floor as he carried her through too many corridors to count. Her head pounded, and she closed her eyes against the pain. But they flew open again as Grizzaka suddenly pulled her back from over his shoulder and dropped her into a small chest, barely big enough for her to fit.

"Mmmph!" she gave a muffled shout of surprise as he chained her wrists to her ankles, forcing her to remain in a fetal position as the red opals glowed malevolently.

"See you later, girl," Grizzaka taunted, then slammed the lid of the chest shut. Ari cried as she heard chains clink and slide over the outside of the chest, locking her into her tiny prison.

_Dai Shi, where are you?_

**-O.O.O.O.O.O-**

"Master Draco, pay attention!" Master Finn snapped. Dai Shi jumped, then growled under his breath.

"I'm paying attention, but I don't see how this is going to help us. What good are a bunch of Power Rangers when Grizzaka has already proven himself too strong to defeat? We have to find his lair and go get Ari ourselves," he growled.

"And how are you going to find him? Ask him to show us where he's keeping her?" Master Phant asked. Just then, the alarm went off, and everyone gasped and ran to look at RJ's TV. Dai Shi growled furiously as he saw Grizzaka standing in the middle of the town square, laughing as frightened people ran around him.

"Oh Dai Shi, don't you want to come out and play? I might even give you a prize if you win a game,' he said tauntingly.

Dai Shi roared in fury, whirling around and running for the door.

"Dai S-…Master Draco, wait!" Lily called, running and grabbing his arm. Dai Shi almost threw her into the wall, but the look of calm and seriousness, and of something else he didn't want to think about, stopped him. "Master Draco, I know it's hard, but you have to stop and think. He's purposefully trying to get you to appear. It's the only reason why he would be doing this," she said calmly yet firmly. "It's obviously a trap, and we can't afford to let you go running into it. Not yet. If he had wanted to kill Ari, he would have done it already. But now you have to stop and think. What does he want with you, and why is he playing games to get it?"

Dai Shi sighed with frustration.

"Grizzaka only wants more power. It…it could be that he knows that I'd do anything to help Ari. Even give up my own power, my life, to save hers," he said quietly.

Lily nodded. "Exactly. So we know he's using her as bait. But we need to try and figure out where she is before allowing him to _think_ he's won."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let us go instead of you. We've had experience fighting on the side of good, and with taunting information out of the enemy." She chuckled a little at the look that came over Dai Shi's face. "Yeah, we used it against you quite a bit. But now we have to do it to find Ari. Master Draco," she lowered her voice, compelling him to listen close. "Can you trust us to go in your stead against Grizzaka?"

Everyone held their breath, both afraid and curious to know what their once-time enemy would say. Dai Shi bit his lip, then finally sighed. "Go, Rangers. Find her. Please," he whispered, then turned and went into Ari's room.

Lily looked after him with sadness and pity, then turned to look at the others and nodded.

Casey sighed and stepped forward. "Let's go."

-O.O.O.O.O.O-

"Come on, Dai Shi. Don't tell me you're afraid of me?" Grizzaka called out, sneering as the last of the humans ran in fear from the square.

'We're not afraid of you, Grizzaka!" Theo's voice rang out around the square. Grizzaka snarled at the Rangers as they ran toward him, already morphed. He blocked Lily and Theo's attack, knocking them to the side as he caught Casey's fist in his own, twisted the Red Ranger's arm, then threw him a good 15 feet away. Dom and RJ tried double teaming him, but they were as unsuccessful as the others.

"Where's my sister, you son of a bitch?" RJ shouted as he went into a flurry of kicks, trying to push Grizzaka back. But the Overlord simply laughed and caught RJ's foot, throwing him to the ground and stepping on his chest to keep him from moving.

"You'll see her soon enough, Wolf Master. But I don't think you'll like how," Grizzaka sneered. He kicked RJ in the side and sent him flying.

"RJ!" Casey shouted, stumbling to his feet as he and the others regrouped around the Wolf Ranger. RJ's eyes widened behind his helmet, and he started to shout out a warning, but it was too late. All five Rangers shouted in surprise and pain as Grizzaka's zocato power blasted into them, sending them flying into the air. They landed hard, and their morphs broke as they struggled to get to their feet as the Overlord snickered.

"Tell Dai Shi he had best come to the temple by sunset, or he'll be forced to watch his beloved die. Again," he added, laughing as the Rangers cried out in horror. "Rinshi, attack!"

A large group of Grizzaka's Rinshi swarmed the Rangers, forcing them to retreat. By the time they gained the upper hand, Grizzaka was gone.

"Damn it!" RJ shouted, punching a brick wall in anger, then yelping as the blow nearly broke his fist. Casey went over to his partner, drawing him away from the wall as RJ trembled, somewhere on the verge of either screaming in fury or sobbing in despair, or both.

"Come on, RJ. Let's get back to the shop," the Red Ranger said quietly to the wolf. RJ said nothing, merely nodded as his friend drew him away from the square and took him back to his loft.

The Rangers didn't have to deliver the message; Dai Shi and the others had heard through RJ's TVs. The look on the dragon master's face matched RJ's and Master Finn's. Despair mixed with anger and hopelessness.

"I have to do it," he whispered. "I….I can't let her die. I've watched her die once…I _won't _let it happen again!" she snarled, his aura flaring white edged in black.

"Master Draco, just give us a cha-" Lily started to say, but Dai Shi cut her off.

"I am, Ranger," he growled, his eyes pain-filled as he looked at her. "I am. I'm giving you the chance to get your Ranger friends here and get Ari back. Until then, I'm going to try and hold Grizzaka's attention."

"How?" Master Finn asked. Like his son, the shark master was still conflicted over the fact that his daughter was his one-time worst enemy's soulmate.

Dai Shi chuckled darkly. "Grizzaka thinks that because I no longer fight against the humans means that I am weak. He will soon find that his deductions are incorrect."

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Dai Shi arrived at the Dark Temple where, just days before, he had been in complete control. Now, he was an intruder, an unwelcome guest. Looking up the steep slope of steps, he saw firelight flickering red against the walls, and frowned. The torches had always been blue flame. Why were they red?

Climbing the steps, he looked back at the sun as it neared the horizon. The Rangers said that they would get there just as the sun set. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Dai Shi! Welcome! You're just in time," Grizzaka sneered from the throne. It took all of the dragon master's willpower not to charge the villain and command him to release Ari.

"Where is she, Grizzaka?" Dai Shi snarled. "Where's Ari?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little human head about that, just yet. She'll be here. After all, she is the guest of honor," Grizzaka said with a smirk.

Just then, a line of Rinshi began carrying in various things, and Dai Shi frowned in confusion, his sense of something being wrong growing stronger as ten Rinshi came in carrying a large slab of black slab with veins of red stone throughout.

"What are you planning, Grizzaka?" he asked. But his question was soon answered as the Rinshi started drawing a large pentagram on the floor. Dai Shi paled as he finally understood. "No!" he whispered, horrified. "You can't!"

Grizzaka grinned. "Oh, but I can, Dai Shi. And I will. The Lai Vin Ritual will be done, and your soulmate is the star of the show."

**Author's Note: Ooooooh. Something's about to go down. What is this Lai Vin Ritual? And what does it have to do with Ari? Dai Shi knows what's about to happen, but can he save Ari from such a horrible fate? And what fate is that, you ask me? Well, comment, and I MIGHT be encouraged to post the next chapter sooner.**


End file.
